


Все оттенки хмурости Ивайзуми Хаджиме

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Ивайзуми нравится Ушиджиме, и это, как выяснилось, проблема для обоих





	Все оттенки хмурости Ивайзуми Хаджиме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru для команды Ушиджимы  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки

Вакатоши мог по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз он касался Ивайзуми. Гораздо чаще приходилось от прикосновений уклоняться. Не то чтобы это было просто — особенно когда играешь в одной команде. Дружеские хлопки по спине, толчки в плечо, Вакатоши раньше никогда не задумывался, насколько волейбол — контактный вид спорта. Осознание пришло как-то вдруг, сразу — и застучало в ладонях бьющимся пульсом, отпечаталось встопорщенными прядями, пробралось куда-то в центр груди широкой улыбкой.

Потом Ивайзуми стоял, слушая тренера, а Вакатоши смотрел, как он оголяет предплечья, закатывая рукава футболки, и думал, что хочет провести ладонями по перекатывающимся мышцам. 

Он представлял фантомные касания так ярко, что от кончиков пальцев до локтей бежали мурашки, а желудок сладко сжимался в точку. Ивайзуми, чему-то посмеиваясь, кинул на Вакатоши взгляд, кивнул и снова обернулся к тренеру. От не предназначенной ему улыбки во рту горчило.

***

 

— Ребят, нам нужно в караоке. Причем срочно!

— Тебе нужно.

— Нет, нам. Это называется тимбилдинг.

— Это называется «страдать херней».

— Ивайзуми, нам надо в караоке. Скажи им.

Вакатоши толкнул дверь раздевалки и шагнул внутрь. Голоса на миг притихли, потом Ивайзуми ответил:

— Я не пойду. — Смешки заглушили разочарованное: «Эх, на тебя была последняя надежда», а Ивайзуми добавил: — Я спать, блин, хочу. Давайте послезавтра.

Взъерошенный, он смотрел на приближение Вакатоши с неприязнью, и во рту снова горчило. Иногда Вакатоши жалел, что не относится к людям, которые могут легко и безболезненно завязывать отношения. 

Они могли бы стать друзьями. 

Он покосился на хмурящегося Ивайзуми. Тот еще раз посмотрел, потом перевел взгляд на страдальчески раскинувшегося на сиденье Кавагаву и усмехнулся.

Вряд ли.

— У нас послезавтра игра, — заметил Вакатоши, проходя к своему шкафчику. — С Ниттайдаем.

— Ушиджима-кун и волейбол, — провозгласил Хитори, их связующий. — Всегда думает о деле, никаких развлечений.

Вакатоши пожал плечами. Караоке он, в принципе, любил, но игра запланирована на вечер, закончится, скорее всего, поздно, и им будет не до развлечений. Ивайзуми тяжело вздохнул и пробурчал, словно читая его мысли:

— Укатают нас опять, я в прошлый раз еле ноги передвигал.

Он начал стягивать через голову промокшую от пота футболку. Черные ленты кинезиотейпа, облепившие пресс, двигались как живые, убегали за резинку нижних трусов, к паху. Вакатоши отвел глаза и открыл свой шкафчик. 

— А это что? — стоящий рядом с Вакатоши Сота с интересом заглянул через плечо. — Хитори, почему среди вещей Вакатоши валяется твое барахло? — Он потыкал пальцем в массивные наушники, лежащие поверх аккуратно сложенной спортивной куртки.

— Потому что я забыл их вчера в зале, а Вакатоши уходил последний, — отозвался Хитори. — Спасибо, кстати, ты настоящий товарищ, в отличие от всяких там.

— Чего это, — возмутился Сота, — я тоже способен на подвиги!

— Не за что, — отозвался Вакатоши. — Держи.

— Не могу, — Хитори, извернувшись, тейпировал голеностоп. — Вакатоши, кинь сюда, рядом со мной, ладно?

Вакатоши молча кивнул, взял наушники и протянул через Ивайзуми, стараясь не задеть плечи и грудь. Но все равно, кидая наушники на скамью, Вакатоши просчитался — рука коснулась гладкой, влажной от пота кожи, и он торопливо отдернулся. Тыльную сторону ладони жгло короткое прикосновение, такое яркое, что от запястья до плеча бежали мурашки.

Вакатоши украдкой потер руку и поймал злой взгляд Ивайзуми. Отвернулся, торопливо стягивая форму, а когда повернулся снова, то увидел, что Ивайзуми закончил одеваться. И сейчас стоял, поправляя высокий ворот черного свитера.

— Ушиджима, — сказал он так мрачно, что Вакатоши изумленно вскинул глаза, — оденешься — задержись на два слова. Поговорить бы.

Вакатоши пожал плечами и кивнул. Правда, он представления не имел, о чем пойдет речь, но Ивайзуми был не из тех, кто любит поболтать просто так. Особенно учитывая его неприязнь. Вакатоши нахмурился, настроение испортилось. В игре у них проблем не было. Скорее всего, как человек прямой, Ивайзуми хотел расставить все точки в их отношениях и дать понять, что находиться в одной команде ему неприятно. В принципе, Вакатоши мог это пережить, главное, чтобы тот не надумал каких-нибудь глупостей вроде перехода в другой университет. У них хорошо получалось играть вместе.

Ивайзуми сидел, углубившись в свой телефон, и листал инстаграм — краем глаза Вакатоши отмечал яркие всполохи цветов, когда Ивайзуми пролистывал неинтересные посты. Иногда он притормаживал и ставил лайк, один раз написал какой-то комментарий, короткий. Интересно, сам Ивайзуми ведет аккаунт? Вряд ли. Его, в отличие от многих, Вакатоши ни разу не заставал за селфи или чем-то таким.

Когда Вакатоши одернул куртку и закинул на плечо сумку с вещами, Ивайзуми поднял глаза и сказал:

— Ну наконец-то.

Вакатоши почувствовал угрызения совести. Не стоило так тянуть. Он кивнул на прощание ребятам, поймал пару ухмылок в ответ — и вышел из раздевалки следом за Ивайзуми. Куда тот собирался, Вакатоши представления не имел, просто держался позади, рассматривая напряженную спину и думая, что Ивайзуми надо расслабляться. Так и до травмы недалеко. 

А тот вышел, завернул за угол, вызвал лифт и смотрел прямо перед собой — в искаженное отражение на плотно прижатых друг к другу створках дверей. Когда лифт открылся, оказалось, что в нем толпа народу, но Ивайзуми невозмутимо втиснулся внутрь, и Вакатоши пришлось сделать то же самое. На спину давила дверь, по боками стискивали чужие тела, но Вакатоши видел только шею Ивайзуми — с коротко подбритым затылком и округлыми позвонками, убегающими за ворот спортивной куртки. Животом, грудью чувствовал жар его тела, пахом вжимался в ягодицы.

Вакатоши хотелось сдохнуть.

— Извини, — буркнул Ивайзуми, когда они все вывалились на первом этаже.

— Все нормально, — коротко сказал Вакатоши, глотая возбуждение, и уловил в ответ едва слышное: «Как же ты бесишь».

Настроение, бывшее и без того, плохим, стало еще хуже. Хотя, казалось бы, куда. Ивайзуми, между тем, шагал целеустремленно и зло. Два раза свернул с дорожки, явно срезая путь — хм, Вакатоши даже не знал, что так можно, — и они вынырнули перед общежитием. Надо будет запомнить дорогу.

Уже поднимаясь на второй этаж, Вакатоши поймал себя на том, что залипает на спину Ивайзуми, на ягодицы, обтянутые спортивными штанами… Причем залипает так сильно, что в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. 

Наверное, только это удержало его от удивленного вопроса, потому что Ивайзуми привел его к себе в комнату. Не то чтобы он как-то особенно оберегал свое жилище, но Вакатоши ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то к нему заходил — или они у него собирались.

Ивайзуми стянул кроссовки, небрежно придвинув их к стене, и прошел внутрь крошечной комнаты, стягивая через голову свитер. Вакатоши отвернулся.

— Я думал, ты никого не приглашаешь к себе, — сказал он, оглядываясь. В комнате было чисто — если не считать валяющихся на полу джинсов, которые Ивайзуми подхватил и засунул во встроенный шкаф вместе со свитером. На стене висел криво прилепленный постер с колесом обозрения на Одайба, на полу перед кроватью лежал волейбольный мяч, потертый — у самого Вакатоши в комнате был почти такой же. Рядом с противоположной стеной умостился узкий столик — с блендером, парой яблок и чистым стаканом.

— Не специально, — Ивайзуми подтянул ногой стул, оседлал его и устроил подбородок на скрещенных руках. — Зато убираться меньше. Да и не поместится у меня много народу.

Вакатоши кивнул. Ивайзуми его не приглашал, но, наверное, подразумевал, что он пройдет внутрь — раз уж привел? Разуваясь, он чувствовал тяжелый взгляд, и под корнем языка горчила усталость.

— Ты поговорить хотел, — напомнил Вакатоши, проходя внутрь. Сесть можно было на кровать, небрежно застеленную покрывалом в клетку. 

Вакатоши остался стоять.

Ивайзуми помрачнел, посмотрел куда-то вбок, словно не хотел видеть Вакатоши — губы сжались в узкую линию, челюсть напряглась. А потом, как будто решившись, Ивайзуми повернулся и посмотрел в упор. 

А потом уронил голову на руки.

— Блядь, это так тупо, я чувствую себя идиотом, — проговорил он глухо, а Вакатоши растерялся.

— Почему? 

— Потому что, — вскинулся Ивайзуми, а потом снова уронил голову на руки. — Потому что, блядь, выяснять отношения — это тупо. Аааа…

— Нет, если тебе это важно.

Ивайзуми поднял голову и долго смотрел — как будто изучающе.

— Знаешь, в такие моменты мне кажется, что ты — нормальный.

— Я нормальный, — подтвердил Вакатоши.

— Ладно, — Ивайзуми вздохнул. — Слушай, я все понимаю. Я тебе не нравлюсь. Может, — Ивайзуми глубоко вздохнул и потер руками лицо, — тебе не нравится мой запах, или бесит мой внешний вид, или… Короче, какого хрена, перестань от меня шарахаться. Или скажи, в чем моя проблема. Я не обещаю, но постараюсь исправиться.

— Не надо исправляться, — в голове был сумбур. — С тобой все нормально. Проблема во мне.

— Понятно, — глухо проговорил Ивайзуми. Тягостное чувство, засевшее в груди, чувство, что Вакатоши опять делает все не так, скручивало легкие, мешая дышать. Но как все исправить, Вакатоши не знал — и паника подступала все ближе. — Ладно, — все так же глухо продолжил Ивайзуми. — Я должен был хотя бы попытаться. Да и хер с тобой, — с горечью закончил он, и Вакатоши окатило стыдом — невероятным стыдом из-за собственной слепоты и глупости, из-за того, что он не понимал, как его неловкие попытки уйти от прикосновений будут выглядеть со стороны. 

Ивайзуми было обидно — больно и обидно настолько, что он решился поговорить откровенно. Вакатоши вдруг понял, что очень устал — от себя, от своих дурацких чувств, от того, как его кроет, когда Ивайзуми рядом.

— Проблема во мне, — медленно повторил Вакатоши. — Ты мне нравишься. И, — он облизал губы, — меня возбуждают прикосновения к тебе. — От признания почему-то не стало легче, в груди ныло, и хотелось уйти куда подальше, побегать — это всегда помогало. — Извини, — сказал Вакатоши. — Я пойду.

— А ну стоять, — выплюнул Ивайзуми, и голос у него был — да, презрительный. Вакатоши медленно повернулся. В принципе, он был готов к такой реакции. И это же было причиной, по которой он никогда не пытался думать о том, что у них с Ивайзуми могло что-то получиться. Мечтать — мечтал. Но не больше. — Знаешь, — Ивайзуми встал со стула и медленно обошел его кругом, придерживая за спинку. Пальцы побелели от усилия. — От тебя я такой тупой и трусливой хрени не ожидал.

Ивайзуми подошел слишком близко, с силой толкнул Вакатоши к стене и уперся руками по обе стороны головы. На напряженной шее билась голубоватая жилка, и Вакатоши сглотнул, пытаясь не пялиться на обтянутую тонкой тканью футболки мускулистую грудь.

— Что? — переспросил Вакатоши и спрятал руки за спину, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что я поведусь на это говно? — лицо Ивайзуми было так близко, что Вакатоши мог пересчитать каждую веснушку на переносице. — Блядь, Ушиджима, ты бы себя видел — да тебя же стошнит сейчас.

Вакатоши облизал губы. Желудок и правда сводило — от волнения, от злости и досады на себя, от того, что с Ивайзуми — как сказал бы Тендо — все через жопу. 

— Ты не прав, — Вакатоши смотрел на две вертикальные морщинки между бровями и думал: пожалуйста, остановись, или я наделаю глупостей.

— Серьезно? — горько усмехнулся Ивайзуми. — Я не слепой, Ушиджима, — его лицо приблизилось почти вплотную, и Вакатоши вжался в стену. — Ладно уж, — сказал Ивайзуми сухо, и тепло его дыхания отдалилось. — Не буду тебя мучить, проваливай. Как только в голову пришло…

Ивайзуми оттолкнулся рукой от стены, шагнул назад, и Вакатоши больше не думал. Рука сама метнулась вперед, он схватил Ивайзуми за запястье и дернул на себя. У него всегда было неважно со словами. Гораздо лучше у Вакатоши выходило делать.

Лицо было так близко, что Вакатоши чувствовал дрожь его ресниц, видел золотистые крапинки в карей радужке — и погружался в запах Ивайзуми: волос, туалетной воды, кожи, антисептика. Линия горла уходила под ворот футболки, и господи — положить пальцы на кадык, провести ладонью по шее, запустить пальцы в жесткие волосы на затылке…

Ресницы замерли, а Вакатоши опрокинулся в поцелуй. Теплые неподвижные губы разомкнулись под напором его языка, и Вакатоши затопило щемящим сумасшедшим возбуждением. Вакатоши скользил руками по бокам, по плечам, ладони остановились на лице, и застонал, обхватывая его, чувствуя подушечками пальцев едва заметную щетину. А потом развернул Ивайзуми, меняясь с ним местами, вжал в стену всем телом, потерся бедрами. Это было слишком, но Вакатоши не мог остановиться — руки теперь скользили по горлу, по груди, по животу, твердый член мучительно сладко терся о пах, и у Вакатоши подкашивались ноги. 

Это было совсем не так, как он представлял, когда дрочил в душе. Ивайзуми оказался сухим, жилистым и жестким, абсолютно не податливым, и Вакатоши трогал его — узнавая, какой он на самом деле, запоминая каждое движение, проваливаясь в звук его дыхания и вкус рта. 

Член уже мешал, и Вакатоши застонал, переступив с ноги на ногу, вжался Ивайзуми в бедро и оторвался от его губ. Глотал воздух, водя губами по шее, и запоминал, запоминал, запоминал. Ведь все честно, верно? У Ивайзуми будут его доказательства, а у Вакатоши — воспоминания. Только бы потом не сойти с ума.

Вакатоши прижимался теснее, руки скользнули за спину, под футболку, и гладкая кожа обожгла. А Ивайзуми дернулся, свел лопатки, что-то заговорил негромко. Вакатоши дышал его запахом и невнятно просил: еще совсем немного, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Он втерся в Ивайзуми так плотно, словно они были одним целым, подхватил одной рукой под ягодицы, вторую положил на затылок и снова прильнул к губам. Он кончил, когда Ивайзуми дернулся, и член Вакатоши проехался по твердому напряженному животу.

— Ушиджима.

Голос Ивайзуми, неровный и ломкий, словно опрокинул за шиворот ведро ледяной воды. Вакатоши медленно приходил в себя. Он стоял, схватив Ивайзуми в охапку и просунув между ног колено; вжимался носом ему в шею — и совершенно не мог оторваться. В трусах было липко, в голове звенела пустота — оргазм вымыл все мысли, и сейчас Вакатоши чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку. Он с трудом опустил руку — ладонь скользнула по голой спине, а Ивайзуми дернул плечом, выдохнув — и сглотнул.

Отступить на шаг было тяжело, еще тяжелее — посмотреть Ивайзуми в глаза. Тот смотрел в ответ, полуопущенные ресницы дрожали, а губы были влажные и припухшие. На языке расцвел фантомный поцелуй, и Вакатоши снова сглотнул — господи.

— Так, — сказал Ивайзуми, оттолкнул от себя Вакатоши, а потом съехал по стене, широко расставив ноги. — Так, блядь… Ладно. Ладно, это было убедительно. 

Выглядел Ивайзуми оглушенным, тяжело дышал, на скулах темнели пятна румянца, а кулаки сжимались и разжимались, словно он собирался посильнее врезать, но все никак не решался. Надо было извиниться — не за поцелуй, за срыв. Но слова не шли, и Вакатоши молча смотрел, а в груди смерзались иглы.

Ивайзуми поднялся как-то неуверенно. Он казался растерянным и открытым, невероятно открытым, что Вакатоши жадно впитывал такого Ивайзуми, чтобы запомнить надолго. Потом Ивайзуми моргнул и как будто очнулся.

— Господи, Ушиджима, — вздохнув, сказал он, — не стой столбом, сядь, ради всех богов. — Он быстро прошел мимо, залез в шкаф и натянул толстовку, повернувшись спиной — длинную, до середины бедра. Развернулся, взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы, а Вакатоши подавил порыв зарыться в них ладонями — руки от запястья до локтей до сих пор покалывало воспоминаниями.

И остался стоять.

— Я приношу свои извинения, — слова давались медленно и тяжело, — за этот срыв. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить и, — Вакатоши все-таки пошевелился и вдруг понял, что ноги не держат — совсем. Он договорил тихо: — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто неприятен мне.

Ивайзуми стоял вполоборота — и смотрел немного устало. Потом шагнул назад, прижался спиной к двери и хорошенько приложился затылком.

— Вот и поговорили, блядь.

Такой Ивайзуми, растрепанный и домашний, капюшон толстовки завернулся, и хотелось его поправить, еще меньше походил на выдуманный образ.

Он был настолько лучше этого самого образа, что Вакатоши вело от одного взгляда. 

Он был уютным и обманчиво-близким, можно подойти, обнять…

Нельзя.

Ивайзуми тем временем отлепился от двери и прошел к столику. Взял яблоко, покрутил в руках, достал откуда-то нож и начал чистить. Порезал дольками, закинул в блендер.

— Слушай, там в шкафу рядом с тобой холодильник, достань пару йогуртов.

Вакатоши открыл дверь, достал две упаковки, положил на стол рядом.

— Ты извини, что я так, — негромко проговорил Ивайзуми. — Ну просто, — он закинул яблоки и йогурт в блендер, включил, — просто для человека, не умеющего врать, ты слишком хорошо финтишь на площадке.

— Это другое, — ответил Вакатоши. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, как блендер перемалывает яблоко и мешает с йогуртом, превращая все в бледно-желтую массу. Пахло одуряюще вкусно, Вакатоши любил яблоки.

Когда блендер остановился, Ивайзуми разлил смузи по двум стаканам, а Вакатоши глубоко вздохнул.

— Ивайзуми, — позвал он, глядя на обтянутую толстовкой спину. — Я не хочу с тобой дружить. — Ивайзуми обернулся, чуть хмурясь, и Вакатоши подумал, что был идиотом, если не различал все эти оттенки хмурости. Сейчас Ивайзуми хмурился мягко, задумчиво, и Вакатоши поправился: — То есть хочу, но не только.

— Я догадался, — Ивайзуми повернулся к нему, оперевшись задницей на столик, скрестил руки на груди. Теперь он чуть усмехался, и горечь, поселившаяся давным-давно во рту, начала таять. Ивайзуми смотрел только на него, и в глубине глаз мерцала улыбка.

— И, — продолжил Вакатоши, — я считаю своим долгом предупредить. — Бровь Ивайзуми насмешливо поползла вверх. — Если ты планируешь меня угостить, я расценю это как разрешение, — Вакатоши запнулся, — надеяться.

Ивайзуми смерил его задумчивым взглядом, взял стакан со смузи, изрек:

— Не морочь мне голову. Сейчас никто так не говорит.

И вручил его Вакатоши.

Из стакана одуряюще пахло яблоками. Вакатоши шагнул вперед и осторожно поправил капюшон толстовки.

Иглы в груди растаяли, и теперь щекотали изнутри теплыми ручейками.


End file.
